This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a bowl mop, especially suited for use in cleaning toilet bowls and the like.
Heretofore, one of the most common ways to clean a toilet bowl was to scrub the interior surface of the bowl with a brush or similar type cleaning device. However, there has been a long standing problem of what to do with the cleaning device following the cleaning operation.
In many cases the cleaning device can be cleaned and stored for reuse. However, most people do not want to go to the bother of doing that. Nor do they want to throw the device away. Accordingly, the device is likely to be kept for reuse without adequate cleaning, which may provide a breeding place for germs and the like as well as a source for unpleasant odors.
Another drawback of such prior cleaning devices is that they require the user to do a great deal of bending or stooping in order to clean effectively, which is not only fatiguing, but may place the user closer than desired to unpleasant odors or potentially harmful acid fumes and the like. Moreover, in general such prior art cleaning devices are not readily suited for cleaning difficult to reach areas.